Day of the Dragon
by Dragon-of-Quelthalas
Summary: A terrifying upheaval among the highest ranks of the world's unicorns sends the maverick unicorn, Dragon, on a perilous journey into the orc controlled lands of Khaz Modan. What Dragon uncovers is a vast, far-reaching conspiracy, a threat that will force her into a dangerous alliance with ancient creatures of air and fire if the world is to see another dawn.


**Hello, for about the twelve billionth time. =)**

**Writing more random stuff that i may or may not actually finish so, enjoy. =)**

**Chapter 1**

War.

It had once seemed to some of the Kirin Tor, the magical conclave that ruled the small nation of Dalaran, that the world had never known anything but constant bloodshed. There had been the trolls, before the forming of Equestria, and when at last the ponies had dealt with that foul menace, the first wave of orcs had descended upon the lands, appearing out of a horrific rip in the very fabric of the universe. At first, nothing had seemed able to stop these grotesque invaders, but gradually what had looked to be a horrible slaughter had turned instead into an agonizing stalemate. Battles had been won by attrition. Hundreds had died on both sides, all seemingly for no good reason. For years the Kirin Tor had foreseen no end.

But that had finally changed. Equestria had at last managed to push back the Horde, eventually routing them entirely. Even the orcs' great chieftain, the legendary Orgrim Doomhammer, had been unable to stem the advancing armies and had finally capitulated. With the exception of a few renegade clans, the surviving invaders had been rounded up into enclaves and kept under secure watch by military units led personally by members of the Knights of the Silver Hoof. For the first time in many, many years, lasting peace looked to be a promise, not a faint wish.

And yet… a sense of unease still touched the senior council of the Kirin Tor. Thus it was that the highest of the high met in the Chamber of Air, so-called because it seemed a room without walls, only a vast, ever-changing sky with clouds, light, and darkness, racing past the unicorns as if the time of the world had sped up. Only the gray, stone floor with its gleaming diamond symbol, representing the four elements, gave any solidity to the scene.

Certainly the unicorns themselves did nothing in that regard, for they, clad in their dark cloaks that covered not only face but form, seemed to waver with the movements of the sky, almost as if they, too, were but illusion. Although their numbers included both stallions and mares, the only sign of that was whenever one of them spoke, at which point a face would become partially visible, if somewhat indistinct in detail.

There were six this meeting, the six most senior, although not necessarily the most gifted. The leaders of the Kirin Tor were chosen by several means, magic but one of them.

"Something is happening in Khaz Modan," announced the first in a stentorian voice, the vague image of a bearded face briefly visible. A myriad pattern of starts floated through his body. "Near or in the caverns held by the Dragonmaw clan."

"Tell us something we don't already know," rasped the second, a mare likely of elder years but still strong of will. A moon briefly shone through her cowl. "The orcs there remain one of the few holdouts, now that Doomhammer's warriors have surrendered and the chieftain's gone missing."

The first unicorn clearly took some umbrage, but he kept himself calm as he replied. "Very well! Perhaps this will interest you more… I believe Deathwing is on the move again."

This startled the rest, the elder mare included. Night suddenly changed into day, but the unicorns ignored what, for them, was a common thing in this chamber. Clouds drifted past the head of the third of their number, who clearly did not believe this statement.

"Deathwing is dead!" the third declared, his form the only one hinting at corpulence. "He plunged into the sea months ago after this very council and a gathering of our strongest struck the mortal blow! No dragon, even him, could withstand such might!"

Some of the others nodded, but the first went on. "And where was the corpse? Deathwing was like no other dragon. Even before the goblins sealed the adamantium plates to his scaly hide, he offered a threat with the potential to dwarf that of the Horde…"

"But what proof do you have of his continued existence?" This from a young mare clearly in the bloom of youth. Not as experienced as the others, but still powerful enough to be one of the council. "What?"

"The death of two red dragons, two of Alexstrasza's get. Torn asunder in a manner only one of their own kind - one of gargantuan proportions - could have managed."

"There are other large dragons."

A storm began to rage, the lightning and rain falling upon the unicorns and yet touching neither them nor the floor. The storm passed in the blink of an eye, a blazing sun once more appearing overhead. The first of the Kirin Tor gave this latest display not even the least of his interest. "You have obviously never seen the work of Deathwing, or you'd never make that statement."

"It may be as you say," interjected the fifth, the outline of a slender visage appearing and disappearing faster than the storm. "And, if so, a matter of import. But we hardly can concern ourselves with it for now. If Deathwing lives and now strikes out at his greatest rival's kind, then it only benefits us. After all, Alexstrasza is still the captive of Dragonmaw clan, and it is her offspring that those orcs have used for years to wreak bloodshed and havoc all over Equestria. Have we all so soon forgotten the tragedy of the third fleet of Kul Tiras? I suspect that Prince Admiral Proudmoore never will. After all, he lost his eldest son and everyone else aboard those six great ships when the monstrous red leviathans fell upon them. Proudmoore would likely honor Deathwing with a medal if it proved true that the black beast was responsible for these two deaths."

No one argued this point, not even the first unicorn. Of the mighty vessels, only splinters of wood and a few torn corpses had been left to mark the utter destruction. It had been to Prince Admiral Proudmoore's credit that he had not faltered in his resolve, immediately ordering the building of new warships to replace those destroyed and pushing on with the war.

"And as i stated earlier, we can hardly concern ourselves with that situation now, not with so many more immediate issues with which to deal."

"You're referring to the Alterac crisis, aren't you?" rumbled the bearded unicorn. "Why should the continued sniping of Canterlot and Stromgarde worry us more than Deathwing's possible return?"

"Because now Gilneas has thrown its weight into the situation."

Again the other unicorns stirred, even the unspeaking sixth. The slightly corpulent shade moved a step toward the slender form. "Of what interest is the bickering of the other two kingdoms over that sorry piece of land to Luna? Gilneas is at the tip of the southern peninsula, as far away in Equestria as any other kingdom is from Alterac!"

"You have to ask? Luna has always sought the leadership of Equestria, even though she held back her armies until the orcs finally attacked her own borders. The only reason she ever encouraged Princess Celestia of Canterlot to action to was weaken Canterlot's military might. Now Celestia maintains her hold on the Equestria leadership mostly because of our work and Admiral Proudmoore's open support."

Alterac and Stromgarde were neighboring kingdoms that had been at odds since the first days of the war. Trollbane had thrown the full might of Stromgarde behind Equestria. With Khaz Modan as its neighbor, it had only made sense for the mountainous kingdom to support a united action. None could argue with the determination of Trollbane's warriors, either. If not for them, the orcs would have overrun much of Equestria during the first weeks of the war, certainly promising a different and highly grim outcome overall.

Alterac, on the other hoof, while speaking much of the courage and righteousness of the cause, had not been so forthcoming with its own troops. Like Gilneas, it had provided only token support; but, where Luna had held back out of ambition, Prince Perenolde, so it had been rumored, had done so because of fear. Even among the Kirin Tor it had early on been asked whether Perenolde had thought to perhaps make a deal with Doomhammer, should Equestria crumble under the Horde's unceasing onslaught.

That fear had proved to have merit. Perenolde had indeed betrayed Equestria, but his dastardly act had, fortunately, been short-lived. Celestia, hearing of it, had quickly moved Canterlot troops in and declared martial law in Alterac. With the war in progress, no one had, at the time, seen fit to complain over such an action, especially Stromgarde. Now that peace had come, Trollbane had begun to demand that, for its sacrifices, Stromgarde should receive as just due the entire eastern portion of its treacherous former neighbor.

Celestia did not see it so. She still debated the merits of either annexing Alterac to her own kingdom or setting upon its throne a new and more reasonable monarch… presumably with a sympathetic ear for Canterlot causes. Still, Stromgarde had been a loyal, steadfast ally in the struggle, and all knew of Trollbane's and Celestia's admiration for one another. It made the political situation that had come between the pair all the more sad.

Gilneas, meanwhile, had no such ties to any of the lands involved; it had always remained separate from the other nations of the western world. Both the Kirin Tor and Princess Celestia knew that Luna sought to intervene not only to raise her own prestige, but to perhaps further her dreams of expansion. One of Prince Perenolde's nephews had fled to that land after the treachery, and rumor had it that Luna supported his claim as successor. A base in Alterac would give Gilneas access to resources the southern kingdom did not have, and the excuse to send its mighty ships across the Great Sea. That, in turn, would draw Kul Tiras into the equation, the maritime nation being very protective of its naval sovereignty.

"This will tear Equestria apart…" muttered the young unicorn with the accent.

"It has not come to that point yet," pointed out the slender unicorn, "but it may soon. And so we have no time to deal with dragons. If Deathwing lives and has chosen to renew his vendetta against Alexstrasza, I, for one, will not oppose him. The fewer dragons in this world this better. Their day is done, after all."

"I have heard," came a voice with no inflection, no identifiable gender, "that once the ponies and dragons were allies, even respected friends."

The slender form turned to the last of the unicorns, a slim, lanky shape little more than a shadow. "Tales only, i can assure you. We would not deign to traffic with such monstrous beasts."

Clouds and sun gave way to starts and moon. The sixth unicorn bowed slightly, as if in apology. "I appear to have heard wrong. My mistake."

"You're right about the importance of calming this political situation down," the bearded unicorn rumbled to the fifth. "And i agree it must take priority. Still, we can't afford to ignore what is happening around Khaz Modan! Whether or not i'm wrong about Deathwing, so long as the orcs there hold the Dragonqueen captive, they're a threat to the stability of the land!"

"We need an observer, then," interjected the elder mare. "Someone to maintain watch on matters and only alert us if the situation there becomes critical."

"But who? We can spare no one now!"

"There is one." The sixth unicorn glided a step forward. The face remained in shadow even when the figure spoke. "There is Dragon…"

"Dragon?!" burst out the bearded unicorn. "Dragon! After her last debacle? She isn't even fit to bear the horn of a unicorn! She's more of a danger than a hope!"

"She's unstable," agreed the elder mare.

"A maverick," muttered the corpulent one.

"Untrustworthy…"

"Criminal!"

The sixth waited until all had spoken, then slowly nodded. "And the only skilled unicorn we can afford to be without at this juncture. Besides, thos is simply a mission of observance. Her duty will be to monitor matters and report back, that is all." When no more protests arose, the dark unicorn added, "I am certain that she has learned her lesson."

"Let us hope so," muttered the older of the mares. "She may have accomplished her last mission, but it cost most of her companions their lives!"

"This time, she will go alone, with only a guide to bring her to the edge of Equestria controlled lands. She shall not even enter Khaz Modan. A sphere of seeing will enable her to watch from a distance."

"It seems simple enough," the younger female responded. "Even for Dragon."

The slender figure nodded brusquely. "Then let us agree on this and be done with the topic. Perhaps if we are fortunate, Deathwing will swallow Dragon, then choke to death, thus finishing forever the matters of both." He surveyed the others, then added, "And now i must demand that we finally concentrate on Gilneas's entry into the Alterac situation and what role we may play to diffuse it…"


End file.
